Snape's Discovery
by xxneonzombiexx
Summary: Snape has a "tiny" problem in DADA. It was all from the "accidental" work of Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

It was a quiet day in Hogwarts Academy Of Wizardry. Severus Snape has been teaching D.A.D.A.

"Harry, can you cast the disappearing spell?" commanded Snape.

"Yes Sir." Harry replied.

As Harry was casting the spell, a disturbance from the back of the class room was distracting Harry. Draco had stolen Neville's magic wand. Harry Potter was not paying attention to what he had been saying. As the spell was just cast on Snape, everything went silent. Snape thought everyone had been shocked that he had disappeared, but something totally different had happened.

"See class, you saw me, but now you do not." Snape stated unhappily. Harry,it seems you've got a better grade than Dreadful."

Hermoinie started to giggle and a small smile grew on her face. Suddenly, the whole class started laughing! Severus became furious. Harry looked at the wand in his hands with grief and discomfort.

"What are all you mud bloods laughing at?!" Snape commanded.

Draco scrambled to the front of the room. He cast a spell on the chalkboard to turn it into a mirror behind Snape.

"Turn around, sir." Draco stated.

He had ran down the aisle back to where he was sitting. Snape turned around slowly to see what had happened. Snape had never seen anything like this before from all his years of teaching at Hogwarts. This, this was something very disturbing and spine chilling.

"Are you all right sir?" Harry asked.

"Am I alright?! Am I alright?!" Snape's voice grew louder. "No! I certainly am not alright Harry James Potter! I shall change your grade to TROLL!"

Harry quivered. He sat there at his desk silent. Not a single soul in the room could manifest what had just happened before their eyes. Snape, Severus Snape, had a miniature Snape dangling from his nose. He was furious. No one in the class had never seen him this angry in their lives.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Snape screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone sprinted out the door into the hallway. The only one who lingered behind was Harry. Harry felt guilty and some-what proud for what he had done. He just looked at his feet and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A 'Tiny' Mistake**

Snape paced back and fourth wondering how he his going to get out of this problem. He glared at the dangling creature. It resembled Severus very much. Snape needed to remove the creature from his nostril. He did not want to harm himself nor the creature.

As of now, the miniature Snape was fast asleep as if under a sleeping spell or charm. Severus was not sure exactly how he was going to remove it. He did not know whether or not to use magic or to just pull the thing out. Snape decided to use trusty old magic, or should I say 'not so trusty' magic.

Snape lifted his wand in front of his face. He used a removal spell. It took a few moments before the creature was lying on the table in front of Snape. He just stared at the body. It was very disturbing and not natural.

"Am I really that fat?" Snape asked himself.

He wanted to see if the body would awaken or move. Snape poked the tiny thing's shoulder.

"Hello? Severus?" Snape tried to communicate. The body began to move and wiggle before him. The creature stayed asleep. Snape wanted to see more and learn from this small version of himself. Severus was not exactly sure that his least favorite student could pull something like this off.

"I suppose Harry is not a dunce after all." Snape admitted.

He pulled out his wand from underneath his black cloak. He began to recite the spell of awakening.

The things groggy eyes were opening. Snape was studying the figure. The body sat there looking around the new world around him. Snape was interested. The creature sat there confused and mute. Snape tried communicating once more.

"Severus? Can you hear me?" Snape asked.

The small figure looked up and nodded. Snape was very impressed. He can not believe the remarkable work of Harry Potter. Snape continues to study. He starts off by asking some questions. The figure gave many wondrous replies by using nodding and hand gestures. Snape decided to go further with the experiment.

"Small Severus, or can I call you Triple S?" Snape asked to the creature. "Triple S stands for Small Severus Snape."

Small Severus agreed happily with a nod and a smile. Snape picked up Triple S and put him in his cloak pocket just so his upper body could stick out. As Snape made it through his office, he thought he train Triple S in wizardry. There was only one problem, was Snape supposed to get a miniature wand.

"Triple S, I am not sure where I am supposed to find a wand." Snape stated.

Triple S seemed like he was trying to speak. He was struggling very much. But, at the last moment, Triple S had said, "Well."

Snape was extremely impressed. This was Triple S's first word.

"Oh, Son! that was your first word!" Snape shouted with excitement.

Only at the last second, Snape had noticed what he had said to Triple S. That might have just been a mistake for Snape's reputation.


End file.
